Cinderella
by YaoiTora
Summary: Sasuke was invited to Sakura's Halloween party and he refused knowing that his crush was going there. However, did he really not want to go? ;) [NaruSasu] Lemon will be up in part II. Attempt at humor. Review! No flames please


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. :P I wish._

**_Warning: _**_Yaoi, lemon, NaruSasu, Sakura-bashing. The lemon will be in part II :D _

**_Notes: _**_This results in a funny (not really) story with my friend. She and I were talking about Naruto and Sasuke being together as a couple. She asked me how my story "Murder __Romance" was going and I said I was neglecting it and I am I know. It's NaruSasu Day though. -Insert puppy eyes- Anyways, she gave me this idea that there's a Halloween costume party where Naruto mistakens Sasuke as a girl and well it goes from there. I thought about it and it reminded me kind of like Cinderella in away.__ So, I decided to write this for NaruSasu Day and give credit to my best friend (even though she's not that obsessed with NaruSasu/SasuNaru as me, though she's for NaruSasu while I'm both! :D) Ahem, anyway, this was the friend that I persuaded to be into yaoi though she's not totally into the sex but she is a yaoi fan. So yeah, enjoy this little one-shot that may become a two or three-shot. Depends on how this works out. ^^_

_Also, there are oc's in here. They will ONLY be mentioned. I don't want to even let an oc speak unless they're paired with a character that's not paired with another. Okay? Okay._

_Enjoy!_

**_Happy NaruSasu Day! And Happy Early Halloween too. =3_**

* * *

**_Cinderella_**

* * *

It was October 23 a week before Halloween, Sakura Haruno one of the Kunoichi of Konohagakure High School. She was also one of the most popular girls in said school. She was planning to have a Halloween party the day of the holiday. Everyone was talking about it, though some didn't really care. Most of the students didn't like Sakura in the very least and thought she was selfish.

Sasuke Uchiha was one of those students. He hated the likes of her from the very start –which was kindergarten –and thought she was a slut. The reason would be that she and other girls would drool over him; however, that was a different story. Sakura and other girls only said they were "in love" with him because they really wanted his body and money. Sasuke knew he had good looks. He had creamy white skin and gorgeous black hair that was long in the front and shorter in the back only it was layered. He also had a tint of blue in his hair when the light would hit it and he had eyes to match.

He was also one of the popular kids. He had the top grade in all of his classes. In other words, he was a prodigy like his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Said brother was a true Uchiha. He had long dark hair with eyes to match, and creamy white skin like Sasuke's own. However, he was a loving brother and did everything for Sasuke that his parents couldn't. He went to all his parent and teacher conferences. He would help Sasuke study even when the boy had good grade he still struggled with stuff. Sasuke was a good pianist and violinist. He was in orchestra for five years in a row so that wasn't a big surprise.

His parents worked a lot and tried to keep up with both him and Itachi's lives. Their mother, Mikoto Uchiha, was the one person that had tried the most to love her children no matter what and however chance she got. For her, in Sasuke's opinion, it was life vs. death to give her sons the love and care they needed as growing boys. Nevertheless, it was okay, Sasuke understood even though it's hard. The company was just as important as family though his mother put family first than the company. Their father, Fugaku Uchiha, did the same and tried though he knew it was not easy. However, he managed.

Sasuke didn't mind as long as they were still a family it was okay. However, while his family work and his brother tried to keep up with the details on his life, Sasuke had found one person to lift him up when he was down –to be there for him in every step, every hardship of the way. That person was the love of his life, who only saw him for himself and not as Sasuke Uchiha the son of the world's well-know company president. It was just Sasuke and only Sasuke. And that person was: Naruto Uzumaki.

He had blonde hair that stuck up in all directions, nicely toned skin with well-built muscles that were of an athlete. His eyes reminded him of the beautiful blue ocean that could make you drown in them forever. And his smile. The blonde's smile was only a goofy grin at times but he saw different ones from time to time even though Sasuke had known the said boy or more than three years. In fact, in second grade they had first met and became rivals from there to sixth grade became the accidental kiss, which got him (Naruto) a good lecture and pounding from the raven's fangirls.

As Sasuke silently went to take a bite of his onigiri, Sakura and two other kunoichi came over to his table that he sat alone at on occasions. The girl had short pink hair girl walked over to his table smiling shyly as she played with her hair, batting her eyes flirtatiously. Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes at her but refrained from doing so.

"Sasuke, would you like to come to my Halloween party?" she asked her cheeks reddened. Sasuke took another bite of his onigiri before taking a good glance at her.

"No." he replied sternly. Sakura's eyes widened and she began to whine.

"Why not?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and Sasuke glared at her heatedly.

"I have a lot of things to do. My mother wants me home to help her decorate." He said. It was true. Even though his parents worked a lot, they were still in to the holidays. However, plans might change this year and he hoped they wouldn't.

"But Sasuke, no one will come to my party if you're not there!" she persisted, her eyes begging him to say 'yes'. He sighed.

"What are you going to even do at the party anyways?" At least he can show a little interest. _Who knows maybe something good might come out of it. _He thought, with a mental shrug of his shoulders. His inner self was taking over his mind again like the time in sixth grade when he began to figure out his feelings for Naruto after the kiss. His _first _kiss.

"It's a costume party. Everyone's going to dress in a costume so with a mask so no one can be recognized." Sakura's second head Kunoichi, Ino Yamanaka replied with a cheerful smile. Sasuke figured that would be all right but he still didn't want to go. Knowing those three, once they found him under the mask, they would give the young Uchiha so much alcohol that he would get drunk and they have the perfect advantage over him.

"Who's going?" he asked not intrigued but might as well see who would actually go to the party.

"Oh, you know." Karin said with a small giggle. "Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Jugo, Naruto," Sasuke droned out when she mentioned that Naruto was going to the party. He heard Suigetsu and Jugo but what about that guy's shy sister who was secretly bi-polar?

"What about Mitsuki? Isn't she going?" The three kunoichi shook their heads.

"No, Suigetsu's brother wanted her to stay home and study. Besides, she was in highschool and eighteen. She's not allowed really to go to a college party unless there is no alcohol." Sakura shrugged indifferently. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he replied with a nonchalant shrug. _Oh I don't know, because I like her and she was the only girl other than Hinata and Tenten who aren't interested in me and don't stalk me! _He added mentally before turning back to his lunch and secretly rolling his eyes.

"Oh," Sakura replied looking away to the left where Sasuke noticed Mitsuki, Suigetsu, and Jugo were happily laughing together with said male's new girlfriend, Megumi Tamura. "Are you…interested in her?" she asked. Sasuke noticed the pause in the question and shook his head.

"No."

"Then why did you ask me if she was coming?"

"Just curious." He replied with a shrug. Sakura felt her eye twitch in annoyance and her jealousy was taking over her inch by inch. Soon it would be to the point where she'd threaten Mitsuki to stay away from her Sasuke. However, she knew better than that. Mitsuki had two personalities. A shy one and a very brave and bold one, which meant you'd be beaten to a bloody pulp. Then there was Jugo who was like a bodyguard for her. He was one to stay away from to –his kind personality can be changed within minutes if you get him angry enough.

"You like her don't you?" Sakura asked her hands clenching into fists. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before going into a fit of laughter. Sakura, Karin, and Ino blinked in confusion as they watched Sasuke laugh.

"You're beyond wrong, Haruno. I'm not interested in Mitsuki. She has someone else in mind. I'm just one of the bodyguards Suigetsu had hired to keep her safe from witches like you three." He snorted. "And no. I will not come to your party." He got up from his seat and picked up his trash before walking away from the surprised fangirls and dumping his tray.

As Sasuke walked out the lunchroom, Neji, Gaara, Hinata, Temari, and Kankuro greeted him. "Yo, Uchiha." Neji Hyuga said with a short wave of his hand. The boy had slightly paler skin than him. His eyes were almost white making others mistake that he was blind and he had long brown hair. The girl next to him was his cousin, Hinata Hyuga. She had the same colored eyes and skin only her hair was a dark indigo blue with purple highlights. Her bangs went across her forehead and she was very shy. From what Sasuke knew, she would faint every time Naruto or Kiba would get inches towards her face. However, she grew out of her crush on Naruto and started dating Kiba where she was more comfortable and she talked normal –without stuttering out her words. She was smart and had good grades even though she had Kiba to bring her downhill, however, to Sasuke's surprise, he didn't. She helped him with his own grades and managed to pass high school.

"We saw that whole fiasco that was going on before though we don't know what had happened." The red head, Gaara Sabaku, said his voice stoic. Sasuke gave an indifferent shrug.

"Nothing much really, Sakura asked me to come to her Halloween party and was nearly about to threaten Suigetsu's sister." He sighed. "She's a bitch and she's easily jealous."

"Are you going to go?" asked Neji. Sasuke wanted to say 'yes' but he could feel Sakura, Ino, and Karin's presence behind them. He mouthed, "Let's go to the roof and talk," and gestured to the ceiling with a low pointer finger so they couldn't see. They even had Temari and Kankuro stay behind to stall the three obsessed girls.

"So, you are going aren't you?" Neji asked again this time in whisper only loud enough so Tenten, Hinata, Gaara, and Sasuke could hear. This time Sasuke nodded his head and Tenten snickered.

"I bet it's because Naruto's going." Sasuke fought down the blood that begun rushing to his face.

"No, it isn't because of Naruto, Tenten." He said.

The brown haired girl stared at Sasuke for a moment before smiling wickedly. "Liar. You've liked him ever since that kiss happened in sixth grade." She rolled her eyes smiling knowingly. "I was there." She explained.

Hinata nodded in agreement. "I was there too, Sasuke. It was shocking and I was feeling jealous at the time…" she looked down at the grown. "But that gave me no reason to dislike you. You are a very good friend to Naruto and I respect that of you." Sasuke blinked before smiling.

"Thanks, Hinata."

Hinata smiled back before replying, "Your welcome."

"So, you are going, Sasuke?" Gaara asked getting a little impatient with the unanswered question. Sasuke sighed.

"Yes, I'm going but I need a disguise."

"You need a costume," Tenten corrected with a smile. "Leave that to us!" she said wrapping an arm around Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke's eye twitched as he looked at himself in the mirror before Hinata helped put on his blue mask. He was wearing a dress that was navy blue with long sleeves that went down to his elbows hanging down. The middle of the bottom was a black triangle with navy blue on top. From his waist up was a ribbon that was criss-cross until it was tied into a bow. He wore a black witch's hat that covered his whole face if he looked down.

In the back of him, Tenten and Temari smiled in joy and glee while Hinata just smiled out of sympathy. Neji, Gaara, and Kankuro were giggling their asses off obviously amused. This earned them a glare from Tenten and Temari.

Temari rolled her eye and met eyes with Sasuke through the mirror. "Now, Sasuke, you remember what I told you a few days ago?" she asked. The raven nodded.

"How can I forget?"

* * *

_Three Days Ago: October 28th _

_"Now, remember Sasuke," Temari said holding the costume that was wrapped in plastic. "This costume is reserved but I've managed to get around the manager," she paused and winked at him. "To give me this costume to use for Sakura's party you seem to want to go to so badly." She cleared her throat. "You must have this back by 12 o'clock midnight all right? No exception. Try not to get it messy and Sasuke?" _

_"What?" He asked blinking owlishly. Temari smirked. _

_"Make sure to be fully naked when you and Naruto get on it." _

_Sasuke's face went red and he felt like he was going to pass out because of the image Temari had just given him. He shook his head viciously before glaring at the blonde haired girl. _

_"Temari!"_

* * *

"All right Cinderella you're done." Temari said with a grin. "You know what to do from there?" she asked Tenten and Hinata who nodded. They faked a salute with a grin.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Temari nodded. "Good, now, Tenten come and help me get my little brother into a costume that I picked just for him." She looked at Neji and winked making Gaara swallow hard.

"You wouldn't." The younger male asked. Temari grinned slyly.

"Oh, I would, my little panda." She replied before pouncing on the defenseless red head with Tenten's help.

With a hard struggle to get Gaara into the changing room, Sasuke watched with a hard time not to laugh at how karma got the red head right in the ass. He let Hinata put some lip-gloss at least on his lips since he refused to wear lipstick. Hinata would agree –lipstick was hard to get off. After ten-twenty minutes, Temari and Tenten came out their hair all messed up from the fight but they had triumphant grins on their faces. "Neji," Temari started. "I present to you, my little brother." She said gesturing Tenten to open the curtain to the changing room reveal a flushed Gaara. He wore the same outfit as Sasuke but had a skirt that barely covered the boy's private.

While still flushed, Gaara managed to glare at the two girls. "I'll get you back for this Temari." He said. The blonde haired girl just waved him off.

"Shikamaru won't do anything about it. You know him he'll say it's troublesome." She said before mumbling. "Lazy ass."

"I'm still going to get you back though."

Temari shrugged. "Do what you want. I'll be able to defend myself." That was true. Temari had beaten Gaara in karate before and in other martial arts. He knew he'd never be a match for his sister. However, Kankuro would be.

"I don't mean that. You'll be me in one move." He replied with a snort. "I mean I'll get my revenge by make you wear something kinky for Shikamaru." Temari smirked.

"I already do that so you're out of luck, panda."

"Then I'll–"

"Finish your threats later, Gaara," Hinata intervened. "We have to go now." She said even though she was already to go wearing a light purple witch costume. Sasuke blinked. _Being a witch for Halloween must be popular this year…_

"Oh right!" Temari said. "You guys better go. I have to watch the store. Take care of that costume, Sasuke all right?" she asked. Sasuke nodded his head shortly as they left the store to go to Sakura's house.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

_Sorry for the cliffhanger. I have to go to bed now. :P I'll finish tomorrow since this is not only for NaruSasu Day it's for Halloween as well. So yeah, review, review, review! No flames please. Part II will be up I hope tomorrow. Happy Halloween even though it's early and Happy NaruSasu Day! :D_

_Bye!_

_-YaoiTora =3_


End file.
